A Rainha Regente
by Odd Ellie
Summary: AU - Como o rumo de Westeros mudaria se Elia Martell tivesse sobrevivido ?
1. Chapter 1

**A Rainha Regente**

 **Capítulo 1**

As noticias da morte do príncipe Rhaegar chegaram ao Porto Real rápido, do jeito que noticias trágicas tendiam a fazer. Elia ouviu pela manhã, e esperou que alguém contasse para Aerys antes que ela o encontrasse naquela tarde.

Um homem tem o direito saber de sobre a morte de seu filho o mais rápido possível, mas nos últimos tempos aqueles que diziam o que o Rei não queria ouvir tendiam a ser punidos, Elia não tinha certeza nem que ele não o faria com ela.

Ela era uma princesa e a mãe do herdeiro do trono de Westeros, mas mais do que isso ela era uma refém. Rhaella e Viserys foram levados para a Pedra do Dragão, um lugar bem mais seguro que o Porto Real caso as tropas de Robert Baratheon avançassem mais e tomassem a cidade, mas nem ela nem seus filhos puderam acompanhar sua sogra e enteado, para garantir que Dorne não se rebelasse contra os Targaryens, portanto seria tolo politicamente machuca-la de qualquer maneira mas sanidade era algo que estava longe do comportamento de Aerys.

.

.

.

Em retrospecto Elia achava que ela devia ter percebido que algo havia mudado mesmo antes dela entrar na sala do trono, não havia o som constante da voz de Aerys repetindo "Queime eles todos". O corredor estava vazio mas isso não era incomum, Rhaegar tinha levado metade da guarda real para Dorne para proteger a sua amada Lyanna meses atrás, e a outra metade ele levou na sua última visita ao Porto Real para lutar ao lado dele contra Robert Baratheon, deixando apenas o rapaz Lannister para ficar com o Rei Louco.

E foi em Jaime Lannister que Elia reparou primeiro ao entrar na sala do trono, não nos corpos de Aerys e do Piromancer no chão, mas no rapaz sentado no trono de ferro com seu rosto inexpressivo. Demorou até que ele reparasse nela, e quando ele o fez sua expressão facial mudou.

"Então vossa alteza qual vai ser a minha punição ? Morte ou a muralha ?" ele disse tentando parecer arrogante, mas Elia podia ver que as mãos dele ainda estavam tremendo.

"Jaime o que aconteceu ?"

"Eu matei ele"

"Eu posso ver isso, o que eu quero saber é o que aconteceu antes disso"

Jaime continuou em silêncio.

"Se você não me contar eu não posso te ajudar"

"Como se você fosse me ajudar"

"Tente"

"Tá. Ele ia queimar a cidade inteira, ele chamou o piromancer, e meu pai está vindo para a cidade e ele me pediu para mata-lo, e eu não podia, eu não podia. Então o que vai ser morte ou a muralha ?"

"Nenhum dos dois"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Elia tinha passado a noite inteira em claro, primeiro se reunindo com o conselho e depois escrevendo diversas cartas, então pela manhã após eles embarcarem no navio rumo a Pedra do Dragão ela se trancou em uma cabine com seus filhos e dormiu até o entardecer. Jaime não dormiu nem um pouco pelas horas que seguiram , ele teve oportunidade mas duvidou que seria capaz, seu corpo estava cansado mas sua mente ainda estava acelerada com os eventos dos últimos dias.

Elia o havia ajudado como ela havia dito que faria, mas ainda assim Jaime não tinha idéia do que realmente estava se passando na cabeça dela. Foi Elia que informou a todos sobre a morte do Rei, contando como enquanto a sua audiência com Aerys o Piromancer roubou a espada de Jaime e matou o Rei, e depois foi morto por Sor Jaime. E eles acreditaram nela, Jaime imaginava se a história viesse dos seus lábios todos o olhariam com suspeita, mas ninguém podia imaginar a princesa Elia que era conhecida por ser tão gentil e frágil mentindo tão descaradamente.

O corpo do Rei foi queimado duas horas depois, Elia justificou a pressa nos rituais funerários porque ela teria que embarcar em um navio antes da manhã, e em seguida disse para Jaime que ela requereria a presença dele na viagem para protege-la. Isso chocou Jaime bastante, os outros podiam vê-lo agora como um cavaleiro jovem que se distraiu e cometeu um erro, mas Elia sabia o que ele era : um homem que tinha quebrado os seus votos, alguém indigno de confiança.

.

.

.

"Vossa Graça eu ouvi que a Senhora requere a minha presença"

"Vou ouviu certo, feche a porta eu tenho que te pedir uma coisa"

"O que a Senhora comandar"

"Não é um comando é um pedido"

Jaime fechou a porta.

"Certo. O que é ?"

"Eu gostaria que você provasse a comida para ver se está envenenada antes de eu e meus filhos jantarmos"

Jaime riu.

"Qual é a graça ?"

"Do jeito que minha rainha falou eu supus que seria algo grande que você me pediria pra fazer"

"Possivelmente ser envenenado do jeito que eu vejo é um grande pedido"

"Todos os membros da tripulação são juramentados a senhora, ninguém te envenenaria"

"Aerys estava em uma sala só com pessoas que eram juramentadas a ele quando ele morreu"

Com esse comentário Jaime se calou, primeiro ele tomou um gole do vinho depois um pouco do arroz, da carne e do frango, e de um bolinho estranho cheio de ervas típico de Dorne que pelo que ele já observara Elia adorava.

"Tudo parece estar bem Vossa Graça, venenos colocados na comida tendem a agir rápido, você e seus filhos podem comer em paz"

"Certo. Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse antes"

"Porque ? Você só falou a verdade"

"Isso não justifica a minha falta de tato. Talvez eu esteja me tornando paranoica. Mas nós estamos em um momento delicado e eu não sei em quem confiar, seria bem conveniente para muitos se algo acontecesse com meus filhos"

"E você confia em mim ?"

Elia o olhou por um longo tempo antes de responder, e quando ela falou o que saiu dos seus lábios não foi uma afirmação ou uma negação.

"Sabe eu nunca pensei muito a respeito dos juramentos da guarda real antes de ontem, eles são um tanto peculiares quando você analisa. Eu cresci vendo cavaleiros jurando lealdade a minha mãe depois ao meu irmão após o falecimento dela, e a cerimonia é tanto diferente lá, e pelo que eu já observei na maioria das outras casas, o cavaleiro se ajoelha e jura lealdade e serviço, o senhor ou senhora se mantém de pé mas ele jura também, que o cavaleiro em questão sempre terá um lugar para comer em sua mesa, que não pedira nada dele que poderia lhe trazer desonra, e outras coisas variando da situação. Mas não com a guarda real, nesse caso vocês apenas se ajoelham, juram e juram e o Rei permanece em silêncio. Isso parece justo para você ?"

"A vida não é justa Vossa Graça"

"Eu já estou ciente disso há um bom tempo Sor Jaime. Mas finalmente respondendo a sua pergunta : eu não sei se eu confio em você, suas ações mostraram uma falta de honra a suas palavras, mas não falta de honra ao reino, não a sua família e não como pessoa, o que é mais do que eu posso dizer da maioria das pessoas no Porto Real. Eu quero confiar em você, e eu quero que você continue se provando digno disso"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

O castelo podia ser visto no horizonte bem antes deles chegarem a ilha, era uma das construções mais impressionantes dos sete reinos, as esculturas de dragões gigantescas em cima das torres, todas as linhas da sua arquitetura indicando algo afiado, letal e negro. Tudo negro, o castelo certamente era majestoso mas de um jeito que parecia o lugar que os monstros de uma canção gostariam de viver, de se esconder. Se ela tivesse sido traga para a Pedra do Dragão quando menina apenas um olhar para aquele lugar a teria assustado e provavelmente ela teria se agarrado nas saias de sua mãe e pedido para não ir para lá, mas agora era apenas segurança, de todos os lugares que ela ansiou por estar ao longo do último ano a primeira sede da casa Targaryen só perdia para Dorne.

Rainha Rhaella e o príncipe Viserys estavam esperando por eles nas docas. A rainha parecia bem melhor do que a última vez, mas isso não era difícil. No Porto Real os aposentos delas ficavam relativamente longe, mas não longe o suficiente para que ela conseguisse evitar ouvir os ecos dos gritos de Rhaella quando Aerys ia para o seu quarto, o dia antes da partida dela foi um desses, e na despedida ela pode ver os machucados e hematomas que a noite anterior tinha lhe deixado. Apenas em comparação com Aerys, Rhaegar poderia parecer um bom marido, afinal Rhaegar nunca bateu nela, ele nunca deixou hematomas e cortes em sua pele ou quebrou os seus ossos. Ele apenas feriu o seu orgulho, o seu senso de valor próprio, ele apenas partiu o seu coração metafórico.

Agora a pele de Rhaella estava perfeita, embora ainda houvesse um vestígio dos eventos daquele dia, o bebê que Rhaella carregava em seu ventre. Elia sempre achou que a crença que o modo de concepção determinava a natureza da pessoa era bizarra e retrograda, mas ainda assim olhando para a barriga ela sentiu um frio correr por sua espinha, e se houvesse alguma verdade naquela crença estranha, eles diziam que bastardos nasciam luxuriosos e sem caráter por terem sido feitos fora da cama matrimonial, como seria a natureza de uma criança feita na cama matrimonial mas em estupro, em ódio e em violência numa das formas mais cruéis que existe ? Elia disse para si mesma para parar de pensar nessas coisas.

Viserys correu na direção deles e abraçou Rhaenys, o menino nunca simpatizara muito com Elia mas ele claramente adorava a sua pequena sobrinha e para Elia isso era mais do que o suficiente. Elia sorriu olhando para a cena, a Rainha Rhaella sorriu também, mas havia uma certa tristeza nesse sorriso, o protocolo para essas situações era dizer que ela sentia muito pelas suas perdas, mas a Rhaella provavelmente saberia que eram palavras hipócritas, então ela se contentou em dizer :

"É bom vê-la, eu passei os últimos meses temendo que não fosse acontecer de novo"

"Todos nós tememos"

"Como vai a gravidez ?"

"Melhor do que as últimas, talvez esse aqui chegue a respirar"

"Eu vou rezar para a Mãe para que esse seja o caso"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Elia só ficou na Pedra do Dragão por uma noite antes de partir novamente, dessa vez deixando seus filhos para trás, os deixando seguros. Oberyn já estava a caminho da ilha então caso seus planos falhassem e ela morresse eles estariam bem, ou pelo menos o mais próximo possível disso naquele mundo turbulento em que viviam.

A tropa de Robert Baratheon ainda estava acampada no Tridente, Elia respirou fundo e andou. Os cavaleiros da guarda-real esperavam atrás dela com espadas para defende-la se fosse necessário. Mas ela estava sem qualquer armadura ou espada, andando no campo de batalha em direção ao homem que pretendia derrubar a sua dinastia. Ele estava chocado demais para falar então ela falou primeiro :

"Olá Lorde Robert, eu acredito que eu não preciso me apresentar"

Ele continuou em silêncio então ela falou :

"Eu assumo que isso significa que sim. Eu não sei se as noticias já chegaram ao senhor, mas o Rei Aerys faleceu. Me informaram que o príncipe Rhaegar meu marido também está morto, eram esse os motivos da sua rebelião certo ? Então eu não vejo porque não podemos terminar ela aqui hoje"

"Lyanna. Foi por ela que eu comecei"

"É claro, sua lady Lyanna o aguarda nas montanhas vermelhas de Dorne, essa guerra pode acabar aqui se assim você desejar, como Rainha regente até que meu filho atinja a maior idade eu tenho o poder de lhe oferecer perdão ,assim como para todos que lhe auxiliaram, como um sinal de boa fé eu já mandei que os Tyrells terminem o cerco a Ponta da Tempestade. Nós podemos terminar essa guerra hoje"

"Hum-"

"Decida agora Lorde Robert, essa é uma oferta que só vai estar disponível nesse dia"

Ele olhou para ela por um longo tempo, em nenhum momento Elia desviou os seus olhos negros dos azuis dele, foi ele que desviou no fim, e ele que se ajoelhou. E logo o resto dos homens os seguiu primeiro os que estavam a sua volta, Lorde Stark e Lorde Arryn, mas eventualmente até os simples soldados estavam de joelhos diante da Rainha de Westeros.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

A garota Stark teve um menino.

Isso trouxe um prazer culposo a Elia, saber que Rhaegar não tinha conseguido a sua princesa guerreira Visenya, a terceira criança ele tanto queria nem sequer recebeu um nome Targaryen, ela também gostou disso, embora lhe causasse uma pequena pontada de inveja, não ter podido escolher os nomes de seus filhos era algo pequeno mas que ainda assim lhe causava um certo pesar.

O nome de Aegon não era tão ruim, haviam tido uns bons reis com aquele nome, e pelo menos um bom homem. Sua mãe que tinha passado boa parte da sua juventude na corte do quinto Aegon, e sempre que ela mencionava o antigo rei havia um misto de respeito e afeição em sua voz e suas palavras, e Ariella Martell nunca foi do tipo que sentia esses sentimentos facilmente por alguém. Sua mãe lhe disse uma vez que ele teria sido o melhor Rei que Westeros já teve se o incêndio de Summerhall não tivesse acontecido. Rhaegar já chegou ao mundo causando destruição Elia pensou e se repreendeu por isso, pensar mal dos mortos era uma atividade inútil, mas ela não conseguia parar de fazer isso quando se tratava daquele assunto por causa do nome de sua filha. Elia ficou na cama com febre por dias após o nascimento de sua filha, quando ela melhorou Rhaegar já tinha nomeado a menina de Rhaenys. Foi a primeira vez, mas certamente não a última, em que ela sentiu um misto de raiva e ressentimento com relação ao homem com quem tinha se casado. Era um costume Westerosi dar a crianças o nome de seus antepassados para honra-los, mas também como uma benção para que a criança tenha características ou a glória do antepassado em questão, por exemplo não houveram outros Maegors depois que o Maegor o cruel morreu. Era verdade que a primeira Rainha Rhaenys era amada pelo povo, mas mais importante do que isso para Elia era que a primeira Rhaenys Targaryen foi amarrada, curvada e quebrada em Dorne, nenhuma mulher com sangue Martell deveria ter recebido um nome como aquele.

"Mais alguma coisa ?" Elia perguntou a Varys que tinha vindo trazer as noticias sobre o parto da amante de Rhaegar.

O sujeito pareceu hesitar.

"Sim, ela está vindo para a Fortaleza Vermelha"

"Porque ? Seu destino mais óbvio seria Winterfell ou a Ponta da Tempestade com seu noivo"

Antes mesmo que Varys falasse Elia pode sentir que um problema estava vindo.

"Segundo os meus passarinhos Lyanna diz que ela se casou com Rhaegar durante a época de seu cativeiro e ela requere seus direitos como uma viúva Targaryen, e também como a mãe de um príncipe"

Um príncipe e o segundo na linha do trono de acordo com as leis de sucessão dos Targaryens.


End file.
